mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mindy Sterling
|birthplace = , U.S. |occupation = Actress |yearsactive = 1973–present |spouse =Brian Gadson (1 child) }} Mindy Lee Sterling (born July 11, 1953)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0827565/ is an American actress. Although she had worked in film for over 25 years, she only began to garner attention after playing Frau Farbissina, the diminutive and domineering Germanic cohort of Dr. Evil (Mike Myers) in the Austin Powers series of comedy films. Career Sterling joined the renowned L.A.-based comedy troupe The Groundlings. Following the success of Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Sterling appeared in Drop Dead Gorgeous (also 1999). In 2000, she played one of the townspeople in the live-action adaptation of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. She has appeared a few episodes of iCarly as Miss Francine Briggs. She plays Christian Slater's secretary in the show "My Own Worst Enemy." She also played Judge Foodie on the Disney show That's So Raven and made an appearance on yet another Disney show entitled The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, in which she plays the volleyball coach in the episode "Volley Dad". Personal life Sterling was diagnosed with breast cancer after a routine mammogram in 1998. After a lumpectomy, chemotherapy, radiation treatment and tamoxifen, she has remained cancer-free.http://www.usatoday.com/news/health/spotlighthealth/2004-02-03-sterling-cancer_x.htm. Filmography * 1973 Landed a recurring role on the syndicated children's series Dusty's Treehouse (date approximate) * 1981 Had a bit part in The Devil and Max Devlin * 1996 Played Wedding Planner in Friends (The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding) * 1997 Had featured role as Frau Farbissina, Dr Evil's calculating associate, in Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery; also first collaboration with actor Seth Green, who played Dr Evil's son Scott * 1999 Featured as Kirstie Alley's sidekick and the coordinator of a local teen beauty pageant in Michael Patrick Jann's satire Drop Dead Gorgeous * 1999 Reprised role of Frau Farbissina, with a more central and provocative role, in the summer hit sequel Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me; initial collaboration with actor Verne Troyer who played Mini-Me * 1999 Reteamed with Green for the teen horror comedy Idle Hands * 2000 Appeared in Ron Howard's live action adaptation of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, starring Jim Carrey; Verne Troyer was also in the cast * 2001 Voiced Ms. Grindstone in What About Mimi? * 2002 Voiced Countess von Verminstrasser in Invader Zim * 2002 Co-starred with Mike Myers in Austin Powers in Goldmember * 2004 Small role in the end of Eurotrip as a woman confessing to cheating on her husband. * 2005 Played Judge Foodie in That's So Raven (Episode 72:Food for Thought) * 2006 Portrayed the gastroenterologist's nurse in the HBO sitcom Curb Your Enthusiasm * 2006 Voiced Aggie and Geraldine, two servants, one is a werewolf, the other a cannibal in The Amazing Screw-On Head * 2006 Voiced Pix McGee and later Eli Pandarus' assistant Mrs. Grumplestock on American Dragon Jake Long * 2006 Played a Nun volleyball coach at Maddie's School in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Episode 50: Volley Dad) * 2006 Voiced the female Ox in Ice Age: The Meltdown * 2007 Voices Ms. Endive on the Cartoon Network show, Chowder 17 episodes * 2007 Plays the role of Ms. Francine Briggs on iCarly * 2007 Plays Nolan's principal, Dr. Voss in Shredderman Rules * 2007 Played a minor role in Reno 911!: Miami * 2008 Played Mrs. Applebaum in "Weiners" Directed by Mark Steilen. With Kenan Thompson, Zachary Levi, Fran Kranz. * 2008 Played a housekeeper on Worst Week * 2008 Played a customer Mrs. Portman on Rita Rocks * 2008 played a patient on Scrubs * 2009 Played Witchiepoo in the 2009 TVLand Awards tribute to Sid & Marty Krofft. * 2009 Played in Pink Panther 2 worker at police station. * 2010 Played mean neighbor Mitzi Kinsky on Desperate Housewives * 2010 Played a customer buying light tan makeup on 10 Things I Hate About You (TV series) *Guest starred in Saved by the Bell college years as Franicine. *Has appeared as a celebrity guest on the Donny Osmond version of the game show Pyramid. References External links * Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:The Groundlings de:Mindy Sterling es:Mindy Sterling fr:Mindy Sterling nl:Mindy Sterling pl:Mindy Sterling pt:Mindy Sterling